Hanyou Legend
by Puppkid
Summary: Kagome is a human Inuyasha, a hanyou. Both are young children who wound up orphaned by various reasons both have 'adopted' the other as a sibling. Kagome comes across the Shikon jewel. Most likely discontinued.
1. Default Chapter

Hanyou Legend  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha are both children inu hanyou's. (they're related) They share a telepathic link, and Kagome doesn't talk. It turns out Kagome has a secret power that she doesn't know of, but Naraku finds out about so now he's trying to get her to use her, but Inuyasha and some new friends are there to stop him.   
  
__Chapter 1___  
  
'Inuyasha! Wait up!' a little girl thought to him as she chased him through the field.   
  
'Why should I? We're playing tag!' the little boy thought back.   
  
'But...please? Just for me?' She thought to him pleadingly.   
  
'You know I can't..that'd be cheating!' While he thought that, she caught him. 'Ha! Got you!' she thought happily, sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
'Aw...Kagome that's no fair! I was distracted!' He said with a mental pout.   
  
'I know.' she grinned. 'But you're still it.' with that said, she ran off.  
  
He chased after her. 'Oi Kagome slow down!'   
  
'But that would be cheating!' she mocked his words from earlier. 'Aw...got in my plan already, eh? Well, just for that,' he thought gritting his teeth in determination. 'Your IT!' he thought tagging her shoulder.   
  
'Not for long!' she turned around quickly and tagged him back. 'Ha!'  
  
He tagged her back just as quickly. 'ha!'   
  
She grinned again. 'This'll just keep happening.'  
  
'Yep.' He said proudly.   
  
'Do you want to stop? It's getting late.' she asked him.  
  
The old Kaede and her daughter came out the exact moment she thought that. 'I have no say now, Kaede-obaa-chan is here.'   
  
"Kids...dinner...." She called.   
  
"Here...." The young Miko Kikyou said handing them both bowls of rice. "Its all we have until we go to the market tomorrow."   
  
"Thank you Kikyou-sama, Kaede-sama!" Inuyasha said for the both of them.  
  
"No problem Inu-chan." Kikyou said ruffling his hair smiling.   
  
"See you tomorrow!" Inuyasha and Kagome started to walk off. Kagome turned and waved bye, then they left.  
  
"There sweet kids, they are. But I wish that little Kagome would talk." Kaede said sighing. "She's a strange girl."   
  
"She will when she wants to." Kikyou told her.  
  
"I suppose your right. You have a knack for these things."   
  
"Now come on. Let's go back to the house."  
  
"Of course." She said nodding. They walked back to there house together in silence   
  
Inuyasha and Kagome took their dinner over to the edge of the forest, where they usually stayed. They sat down against one of the trees and ate in silence, as they pretty much always did.  
  
'Kagome? How is the food?'   
  
She smiled. 'It's good!' she then giggled. 'You've got some rice on your mouth.'   
  
He tried to wipe it away. But it was persistant to stay on his cheek.   
  
'Here.' she reached over and picked it off.  
  
He blushed very lightly. 'Arigatou Kagome.' He thought to her   
  
'Any time.'  
  
'I'm glad your my friend.'   
  
She nodded. 'Me too.'  
  
After they both finished eating, Kagome slowly drifted off to sleep with her head on Inuyasha's lap.  
  
He smiled. 'Oyasumi...Kagome-chan....' He thought sleepily.   
  
He fell asleep after those thoughts. 


	2. The Gem

I'm back! *pouts* And noone reviewed!!! You're all meanies!!!!!! ok..*takes deep breath* I'm better now...just tell me what you think! please?  
  
I'm also open for ideas! Any given will be greatly appreciated!  
  
After both children had woken up, they walked to 'their' stream. They called it their stream because they were usually the only ones to use it. There, they started to wash out the bowls they had used for dinner.  
  
'Sleep well Kagome?' Inuyasha mentally asked the girl.   
  
'Yeah, you?'   
  
'Okay I guess'   
  
She smiled. 'That's good.'  
  
'Yeah...'   
  
'And after we finish washing the bowls, we can-' she stopped and looked at something in the water.   
  
'What is it Kag-chan?'   
  
She pointed in the water. 'It looks like a jewel! And it's pretty!'  
  
'I dont see anything Kag-chan.'   
  
She stared dumb-founded at him. 'It's right there.' she pointed to it again, and seeing the confusion on his face, she went and picked it up herself. 'See?'   
  
'Oh...its pretty can I touch it?'   
  
'Sure!' she handed it over to him.  
  
He rolled the little jewel in his hand. Then handed it back to her. 'That's cool Kag-chan.'   
  
She smiled again. 'Thanks. Now let's get the bowls back to Kikyou-sama.'  
  
'Okay!'   
  
'Race you!'  
  
'k' He said taking off quickly.   
  
'Wha? Hey! You cheated!' she raced after him.  
  
'No I didn't'   
  
'Oh well, I'll still beat you.' she ran past him.  
  
'Oh no you wont!' He said picking up speed.   
  
The two raced each other back to the village, and both reached it at the same time.  
  
'I WON' they both thought triumphantly.   
  
'Nu-uh Kagome I won!'   
  
'No you didn't!'  
  
'Yes I did!'   
  
"Kagome. Inuyasha, why are you just standing there?" Kikyou asked stepping out of the house she lived in with Kaede.   
  
"Kagome keeps saying she won the race, when we both know I was the winner!"   
  
"From watching you...I believe you tied...."   
  
'Then I guess we both won.' Kagome thought happily.   
  
Inuyasha then remembered something. "Here Kikyou-sama." he said, giving her the bowls. "We washed them out."  
  
She ruffled his hair with a smile. "Arigatou Inuyasha, Arigatou Kagome, it saves us a lot of trouble when you wash the bowls for us, do you want to come inside?"   
  
"Sure!"   
  
"Mother, Inuyasha and Kagome are coming in!"   
  
"Alright." a voice called back.  
  
Kikyou led them in and pointed to two chairs if they wanted to sit down.   
  
They sat down, and Kagome fiddled around with the gem from earlier.  
  
"What do you have there Kagome?" Kikyou asked.   
  
She showed her the gem. "She found it at the stream." Inuyasha told Kikyou.  
  
"Oh...its really pretty Kagome."   
  
Kagome grinned happily.  
  
Kikyou smiled back.   
  
'Do you think you could make it into a necklace Inuyasha?'   
  
He nodded. 'Sure.'  
  
He then looked at Kikyou. "Kikyou-sama? Do you have any thread?"  
  
"What color?"   
  
"Any color."  
  
"Thank you." he said, then somehow managed to get a hole through the gem. He fastened it together into a necklace, and gave it back to Kagome, who put it around her neck.  
  
'Here Kag-chan.' He thought with a smile.   
  
'Thank you!'   
  
'Not a problem.'  
  
'We'd better get going then.' Inuyasha and Kagome stood up. "Thank you Kikyou-sama. See you later."   
  
"Bai-Bai Kids...." She said waving.   
  
They waved back, and then left. 


	3. New Neighbors, I think

Iiiii'm baaack!! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed!!   
  
Chapter 3  
  
In his castle, a man had been sitting in his chair. All of a sudden, that man got up.   
  
"So...it finally appears again.." he said happily. "Kanna, come in here."  
  
A young girl walked into the room. "You called?"  
  
The man beckoned her over. "Show me where the Shikon o Tama is. I've felt its power once again after all of these years."  
  
Kanna held up her mirror to show him. The mirror held the image of a little girl with the jewel around her neck.  
  
"Ah, a young girl has it..it shouldn't be too hard to get it from her." A young boy then came into view. The man reconized the face. "Inutaisho..you actually had children." he smirked with pleasure. He had enjoyed killing the traitor Inutaisho and leaving his wife fatally wounded...and now he'd be able to kill off the rest of the family.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Catch!' Inuyasha threw the ball and Kagome caught it. She threw it back.  
  
Inuyasha was about to throw it again, when something caught his eye. He turned and looked at one of the houses, one that had been empty for awhile now. Only, it wasn't empty now.  
  
'Hey look! New neighbors!' Inuyasha thought happily. He and Kagome called everyone in the village neighbors. 'Let's go meet them!'  
  
Kagome nodded. It wasn't often new people came to live in the village.   
  
They walked over to the house. Kaede and Kikyou were already there.   
  
Kikyou smiled when she saw them. "Come to meet the new villagers?" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome nodded. Just then, a young man and woman walked out of the house.   
  
"Is that them?" Inuyasha asked Kikyou curiously.   
  
"Yes, that's them."   
  
The man and woman walked over. The man looked at them. "Who are you?" he asked pleasantly.  
  
"I'm Inuyasha, and this is Kagome." Inuyasha said.  
  
"What nice names." the woman said, just as pleasantly as the man. "I'm Sango, and this is my hentai husband, Miroku."  
  
"Sango! Don't tell them things like that!" Miroku whined.  
  
"I'm only warning them." she retorted. Then, seeing the look of confusion on the kid's faces, she laughed. "We argue like this a lot."   
  
"Yeah..and Sango usually wins.." Miroku said, almost pouting.  
  
"That's cause she's a girl, and girls usually win." Inuyasha said.  
  
"I suppose you're right, but I still love her." he said quickly, seeing that Sango seemed to be getting a little angry. That immediatly calmed her down.  
  
"You'd better." she said playfully. "Now go, you need to finish unpacking."   
  
"Yes ma'am. It was nice meeting you, kids." Miroku said, walking inside.  
  
"Good boy!" Sango called after him.  
  
While they had been talking, Kikyou had left and then come back with two bowls. "Here you guys go." she said, handing them each one.   
  
"Thank you Kikyou-sama." Inuyasha said. "And it was nice meeting you." he told Sango.  
  
"Likewise."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome turned and walked off towards the woods.  
  
"Where are they going?" Sango asked Kikyou.  
  
"They live over there." she replied.  
  
"They live on the other side of the woods?"  
  
"No, they live in the woods."  
  
"Don't they have a home here?"  
  
"Sadly, no. They've been orphans since they were little. But they do help out in the village."  
  
"Oh.." Sango watched the two disappear into the woods.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Inuyasha and Kagome had eaten, the curled up next to each other and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naraku watched this all. "Kukuku..so unsuspecting...very good." He signaled to someone, who nodded and walked out of his room.  
  
"Excellent...they'll all be dead soon. Kukukuku..."  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Sorry if it's short! But!! *smirks evily* I have the next chapter ready and waiting...i'm just not gonna put it up yet! Muahahaha....the next chapter soon to come!  
  
Since I feel nice, here's a small part of the next chapter. (what? nice? Ha! Not!! more like, evil!)  
  
'No! Keep running!'  
  
'I won't leave you!'  
  
'You have to! Hurry!'  
  
'But-'  
  
'No buts! He won't get both of us!'  
  
Think I'm evil yet? *smirks again* I do. 


	4. Finally got it up! So evil, so sorry

A man watched the two sleeping children. He almost felt sorry for them, since he had to kill them. Almost. But he didn't. He wasn't one to feel emotions like that. He then unsheathed his sword and silently crept up to the sleeping forms.   
  
Raising his sword into the air, he prepared to strike.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Inu's ears twitched. They and his nose told him something wasn't right. He opened his eyes. Above him was a man with his sword out. Without thinking, he kicked the man where he knew it would hurt.   
  
The man bent down in pain. Inuyasha immediatly jolted Kagome awake. 'What is it?' she asked, seeing his scared look.   
  
'We have to run!' He took ahold of her arm, and they jumped up and ran. The man, noticing that they were getting away, ran after them.  
  
Intent on not being caught, Inuyasha didn't notice the rock until it was too late. He tripped and fell to the ground. Kagome stopped to help him up.   
  
'No! Keep running!'  
  
'I won't leave you!'  
  
'You have to! Hurry!'  
  
'But-'  
  
'No buts! He won't get both of us!'  
  
With one last look at him, Kagome took off again.  
  
Just as she disappeared out of site, the man caught up.   
  
"So..one of you got away...it doesn't really matter." he said glancing around.  
  
"What do you want??" Inuyasha asked, trying to sound brave.  
  
"What do I want?" the man laughed. "I want you and your sister dead."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Because my master wishes it."  
  
"Master?"  
  
"Yes, my master. Now...die." the man raised his sword into the air.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome ran back to the village as fast as she could, tears threatening to come out. She saw Kikyou busy tending to her garden, and went over to her. She tried to get her attention.   
  
"Not now Kagome." Kikyou told the girl. Kagome tugged on her shirt again.  
  
"I said not now. I can play with you later." She nudged the young girl away.  
  
Sighing, Kagome turned away. 'Who am I supposed to get for help if Kikyou-sama won't help?' she wondered. She then noticed the house Sango and Miroku were staying in. 'Maybe they'll help!' she thought, hurrying over to their house.  
  
She hesitantly knocked on their door. It was opened by Sango.   
  
"Hello Kagome." she said cheerfully, then noticing the girl's anxious face. "What's the matter?"   
  
Kagome took a hold of Sango's pants leg and tugged it in the direction of the forest.  
  
"You want to play?"   
  
Kagome shook her head.   
  
"Alright then..I'll see what it is." Sango disappeared into her house, returing a few minutes later with a giant boomerang. Kagome took off into the woods, with Sango following as best as she could.  
  
After they had ran for a few minutes, Kagome slowed down and pointed. Sango looked where she was pointing to see a man standing over Inuyasha with a sword in his hand. Sango immediatly flung the boomerang.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Here's where you die, boy. Any last words?" the man sneered.   
  
Inuyasha turned his head, and saw Kagome with Sango. "Yes, one."   
  
"Then say it."  
  
"Duck."  
  
"Wh-" the man was knocked over by a giant boomerang before he could finish his sentence.   
  
Kagome ran over and hugged Inuyasha. 'You're alive!!' she thought happily.  
  
'Of course I am!'  
  
Sango stood over the man, who was on the ground. "Who sent you?!" she asked angrily.   
  
"I'll never tell!" the man cried out.  
  
"Tell me, or will I have to force it out of you?!" Sango held up her boomerang to complete the threat.  
  
The man's eyes widened a little. "N-naraku-sama sent me to kill those two!" he whimpered and pointed shakily at Inuyasha and Kagome. "And even though I've failed, more will come!!" the man then gasped in pain and his hand dropped, limp.  
  
Sango reached down and felt the man's neck. "Dead." she announced, her face pale. "Now let's go back to the village.."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome nodded, and Sango led them back to the village. Kikyou came up to them, and saw their pale faces. "What happened?"  
  
"Naraku sent someone to kill Inuyasha and Kagome." Sango replied grimly.  
  
"Naraku?" Kikyou said concerned. "He's back?"  
  
"You know him?" Sango asked her.  
  
"He was after the Shikon o Tama 20 years ago."   
  
"What's the Shikon o Tama?" Inuyasha asked curiously.  
  
"It's a gem that holds great power." Kikyou replied. She looked at Kagome. "That's it right there." she said gesturing to the necklace Kagome had on. "It seems to have chosen Kagome as its protector."  
  
"That means they're in danger!" Sango said worridly.  
  
"Yes.."   
  
"They can stay with Miroku and me. We can protect them."   
  
Kikyou looked first at Sango, then at Kagome and Inuyasha. "Is it alright if you stay with Sango and Miroku?"   
  
They nodded.  
  
"Then it's settled. Come on kids." Sango led them to her house. 


	5. Chapter 1: Rewritten

**Introduction:**

Kagome is a human; Inuyasha, a hanyou. Both are young children who wound up orphaned by various reasons; both have 'adopted' the other as a sibling. They've known each other for so long that they can 'tell what the other says' through expressions while around others, and Kagome, who is an incredibly shy child, speaks only to Inuyasha.

One day, Kagome comes across the Shikon jewel, though neither she nor Inuyasha knows what it actually is, and keeps it. Naraku learns of its existance once again and sends demons after the two, hoping to regain the jewel from all those years ago and in the process kill them both.

**Chapter 1:**

**"Inuyasha!"** a young, black-haired girl called in a childishly-whining voice as she ran through the field, the still-wet grass from early morning coating the soles of her feet with dew, "Wait up!"

"Why should I, Kagome?" the young boy - Inuyasha, to be presumed - called back with a laugh, his silver hair flying back behind him as he sprinted ahead of her, the pair of silver-colored ears atop his head twitching in the wind. "We're playing tag, remember?"

"But you know I can't catch up to you!" The girl, Kagome, continued her protest. While Inuyasha was able to run with ease without stopping, Kagome was much slower. Especially when he was running full-out. Her bottom lip stuck out, quivering, as if she were about to burst into tears. "Please?"

Inuyasha slowed his pace unintentionally, turning in mid-step with his hands on his hips, a frown on his face. "You know I can't do that!" His response came running through the air. "That'd be cheating!"

As he said that, though, Kagome - who had added on speed as she saw him slow - came flying at him, catching him off-guard with a well-placed hand. "Ha!" she cried triumphantly with a laugh of her own, darting out of his reach and turning to look back at him. "Got you!" As she said that, she stuck her tongue out at him.

He looked back at her with surprise evident in his eyes. That, and the fact that his mouth was slightly agape."Kagome, that's not fair! You got me distracted!" he exclaimed, pouting.

A teasing smile appeared on her face immediately. "I know!" she reponded cheerfully, "But you're still it!" Laughing, she dashed off once again.

This time, it was Inuyasha doing the chasing. "Oi, Kagome, slow down!" he called, trying to see if the same trick she had pulled would work on her. He could easily catch up to her - he just wanted her to feel like she had a chance.

"But that would be cheating!" her singsong voice came calling back as he mocked his words from earlier.

His voice adopted a slightly whining tone of its own. "Aww...Figure out my plan already?" he half asked, half stated. Then his tone changed to one that showed it knew victory was near. "Well, just for that," he then began, grinning and adding a burst of speed on, "You're IT!" With that said, he tagged her shoulder.

"Not for long!" she said, turning just as he tagged her and touched him back, giving him the title of "It" once again. He, of course, returned the favor just as quickly with a laugh of his own. They were both laughing now, and Kagome finally plopped down to the ground with a happy sigh. "Want to stop for awhile?"

As she asked that, Inuyasha glanced up, his ears twitching as if they had heard something. "Doesn't matter, anyway," he responded with a smile, pointing in the direction he had been looking. "Lady Kaede's here." He offered a hand to Kagome and pulled her up when she took it.

"Kids, breakfast," they could hear the older woman calling. Both headed over with smiles on their faces, and gratefully accepted the bowls of rice that Kikyou - who had come with Kaede - handed them.

"Thank you, Lady Kikyou; Lady Kaede!" Inuyasha said happily for both himself and Kagome, who, for some reason, didn't ever talk to anyone except himself. She had told him that it was because she didn't feel comfortable doing so, but he didn't quite know what to make of that.

"No problem, Inuyasha," Kikyou was responding, ruffling his hair with a smile of her own on her face. "See you both tomorrow," she then said, as was their customary good-bye. She had seen the two children playing all that morning, and had little doubt that they wouldn't sleep most of the day after this.

"Goodbye," Inuyasha then said, with Kagome waving her own little farewell, before the two turned and headed back off towards the edge of the town where the villagers had set up a little shelter for the two, who hadn't wanted to stay inside the village grounds completely.

Kaede sighed as she and Kikyou watched the two leave. "They truly are sweet children, but I wish that little Kagome would talk," she commented aloud, "She is a strange girl."

Kikyou glanced towards the other woman, her gaze unwavering for a moment with a hint of a smile at the corner of her lips. "She will when the right time comes along," she responded in her own, simple manner.

Kaede returned the gaze, being the first to break it and look in the direction the two young ones had traveled. "I suppose you're right. After all, you do have a knack for these things." She then turned and began to shuffle back towards the village. "Let's go back to the house," was her offered advice to Kikyou.

"Of course," the younger said with a nod as she moved into step aside the older. They then walked back to their house in silence.

**Inuyasha**and Kagome took their breakfast over to the edge, where the village met the forest area surrounding it. This was where their shelter was set up, where they stayed. Both sat down against the base of one of the many trees and ate in silence for awhile, as they normally did. "Kagome, how is the food?" Inuyasha asked, glancing over to her to watch her eat, his own bowl already empty.

"It's good. Lady Kikyou always makes good food," Kagome responded with a smile. A sparkle lit her eyes after a moment of looking at him, and she laughed. "You've got some rice on your cheek." Inuyasha couldn't see it, but he trusted her when she said it was there, so he lifted a hand and tried to wipe it away. It was persistant, though, and remained in place. Another laugh left Kagome, and she reached over and picked it off his cheek.

A faint trace of red settled down across Inuyasha's face. "Thanks, Kagome," he mumbled, looking towards the ground until he could feel the blood leave his cheeks again.

After both had finished their meal and placed their bowls to the side, Kagome found herself yawning despite the early time of morning. Before she realized what she was doing, she rested her head against Inuyasha's shoulder, closing her eyes. Within moments her breathing evened out, and Inuyasha saw that she had fallen asleep. He soon found himself being drawn in to the depths of sleep as well, and his own head gently lay atop hers.

**Extra:**

Well, I'm back, after a really, really long time. >.> Sorry people. And, I know that a few - a very few, that is - of you were looking forward to an update. And I'd like to thank those few for getting me to work on this again (Inugurl11 and Yami-Yugi-Girl). I'll say this now, since these few questions were asked:  
**  
How are Inuyasha and Kagome related?  
**Well, I'm actually glad that I didn't answer this earlier, since I've changed it now. You could say that this entire first chapter was rewritten, and so was the plot. ( ;) I just couldn't bring myself to continue writing as I had before, so I had to add more. Inuyasha and Kagome aren't truly 'related' any longer. They were both orphaned - that much remains the same - but had different parents and instead 'adopted each other'. (That should also have been answered in the very beginning.)

**How old are they?  
**Even I don't actually know the answer to that. Some age before 10? 7 or so? At least, that's what I made it in the beginning. I'm going to assume that they're staying that way...

I don't know how long it will be until I update again, and I'll say sorry in advance for that. It's just that I don't really write 'fanfiction' any longer, and my ideas have changed even for the things that I AM writing - or in this case, rewriting. Needless to say, before any new chapter that's not rewritten comes out, the other chapters will all be rewritten first. (I WILL say, though, that a new chapter has been started!)


End file.
